


No Distance Left to Run

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brazil 2008. <i>"I never thought I'd miss you before you've even gone."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Distance Left to Run

**Author's Note:**

> DC/Jense is love. Title taken from the Blur song of the same name.

"I never thought I'd miss you before you've even gone. Don't spend all your time in Monaco getting horizontal with your girlfriend, yeah?"

"Oh aye, jealous of her, are you?"

"Definitely. You know I bloody am, it's not funny."

"Least she doesn't give me fucking beard burn."

"Would you just shut up and stop giving it all this 'grown men shouldn't cry' shit and at least pretend you mean this hug?"

It was a proper hug, much more than those fleeting, one armed embraces they'd shared in front of the cameras for years. A few moments alone in the Energy Station allowed for this, moments that felt as though they stretched into minutes, neither wanting to be the one to pull away first. The distance between them, physical and otherwise, would only grow from now on.

"Of course I mean it." Then, murmuring against Jenson's neck, DC quietly repeated himself. "Of course I mean it. I've meant every single one." He paused. "Shame I never managed to say that when it mattered."

There was a brief silence, and then Jenson exhaled sharply in what could have been interpreted as a sob, arms tightening around the Scot. "Wanker," he mumbled softly.


End file.
